Usuario Blog:J.G. Finn/¡Mi nueva serie!: Un mundo dividido
Hola usuarios de HDA wiki, he decidido comenzar a hacer una nueva serie, creo que tendré un poco de tiempo libre como para hacer los capítulos, así que les dejo el blog para que dejen en los comentarios sus personajes, aceptare unos 10 principales y un número indefinido de secundarios y recurrentes. Las inscripciones empiezan hoy 10 de julio y terminan el día 17, no escogeré a los principales por el orden en que estén los comentarios, escogeré a los que tengan mejor historia o tengan los datos completos. Si su personaje no queda como principal, no se preocupen, igual aparecen en los capítulos y hare lo posible para que aparezcan lo mas que se pueda. En cuanto al tema, creo que la serie de reinos y todo eso ya esta muy trillado, así que pues quiero innovar un poco en cuanto a series, la historia se va desarrollar en un mundo moderno y un tanto futurista, será una especie de guerra entre dos ejércitos o alianzas: Legión del relámpago vs Dictaduras Unidas más adelante les daré un spoiler de la serie, mientras tanto aquí están los requisitos: 1: Nombre. 2: Edad< 3: Afiliación (A que alianza o grupo van a pertenecer: Legión del Relámpago o Dictaduras Unidas) 4: Historia 5: Arma (no obligatoria) 6: Imagen Nota: No se preocupen por añadir las imágenes en los comentarios, yo sé que hay una regla que lo prohíbe, pero las imágenes que ustedes pongan las voy a añadir al blog, por lo tanto si tendrán uso y no habrá problema con dicha regla. Pero porfavor solo añadan ''una sola imagen ''ya que solo ocupare 1. 'Personajes' Personajes Principales *Gabriel *Lira *Nalod *Andres *Hitler *Dan *Marcos *Kenji *Akemi *Misaki *Corvo *Alizzon Personajes Secundarios *Engaño *Emiliano *Red *ArmorGreen *Teito *Mitsumi *Vendetta Personajes recurrentes *NinjaBot *Cartman *RaiderHunter *Arajucionsaru Anime Girls High Resolution Pictures resolutionpictures.blogspot.com (40).jpg|Lira 1005117 286802708123170 1942046833 n.jpg|Mitsumi Bison.jpg|Nalod Ultra acero.JPG|Andres Qks 18.png|Hitler Asuna SAO.jpeg|Misaki Corvo.jpg|Corvo Attano Eric.jpg|Cartman Tumblr mczi6aWhbE1re0n7do1 400.jpg|Akemi Armor.jpeg|Red Anitborg by wyv1-d4bh4e2.jpg|NinjaBot ACS armoured combat suit by Valhein.jpg|Armor Green Helldiver mercury by StTheo.jpg|Raider Hunter Galaxy saga 2 by alexnegrea-d5vmucg.jpg|Arajucionsaru Anime boy 6.jpg|Kenji 100.jpg|Marco Anime52.jpg|Dan C the money of soul and possibility control-07-masakaki.jpg|Engaño AnimeEvil1.jpg|Emiliano Si me falto algun personaje porfavor avisenme. Intro El mundo desde hace ya muchos siglos esta dividido en Republicas, hasta hace unos años todas las naciones Vivian en paz, no había guerras y la armonía era notoria en todo el planeta... sin embargo algunos países como la Republica de Ascronia , desde hace poco se han ido apartando de las demás naciones y adoptando una forma de gobierno absolutista, esto muy pronto hara que mundo se divida en ods bloques: La legión del relámpago y la dictaduras unidas. El bloque de la legión del relámpago será encabezado por la Republica de Numius, un país muy avanzado y rico que siempre ha velado por la paz mundial. El bloque de las dictaduras unidas será encabezado por la Republica de Ascronia, un pais muy militarizado y avanzado en armamento, su dictador Nalod ambiciona con apoderarse del mundo entero.... Palacio Nacional de Ascronia,Tempolis, Republica de Ascronia, 18:00 horas (En un gran y elegante salon se encuentran varias personas sentadas alrededor de una mesa muy larga, un hombre se pone de pie y comienza a hablar) Nalod: Buenas tardes a todos ustedes, sean bienvenidos a Tempolis, la capital de esta Republica, me complase mucho que hayan aceptado mi invitacion para esta reunion de gran importancia. Hitler: Y bien, ¿Ahora ya nos diras a que se debe esta reunion? Nalod: Bueno, creo que todos aquí tenemos un propósito en común e ideales muy similares, supongo que no soy el único aquí que sueña con tener mas y mas poder... ¿o me equivoco? (Todos los presentes en el salon empiezan a hablar en voz baja y un enorme murmullo inunda el lugar) Red: (Se pone de pie) Vamos Nalod, ve al punto de una maldita vez, no nos vengas con insinuaciones. Nalod: Bueno, creo que tienes razón querido amigo, quiero proponerles una alianza mis queridos compañeros... una alianza para que juntos podamos tener el maximo control en el mundo, divididos y separados seremos derrotados... pero juntos... ¡juntos podemos tener el control! (Da un gran golpe en la mesa) (Un gran murmullo suena en todo el salón) Hitler: Tu plan suena muy prometedor Nalod, sin embargo creo que todos necesitamos estar de acuerdo con el, ¿Podrías darnos unos minutos a mí y a los demás lideres para analizarlo? Nalod: '''Claro que si, si no les molesta los dejare solos para que platiquen (Se levanta y sale de el salon) (Todos los demás comienzan a reunirse y a charlar, Nalod sale y entra a una habitación que esta enfrente) '''Nalod: (Se siente en un gran sillón) Estoy tan cerca... solo unos momentos mas y estaré un paso mas adelante.. (Un joven entra a la habitación) Dan: Mi señor, le he traido su cafe.. Nalod: ¡Dan!, ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que toques la puerta antes de entrar? Dan: Lo siento mi señor, no.. no... era mi... mi.. (Nalod le quita la taza de cafe) Nalod: (Escupe el cafe) ¡Tonto, a esta cosa le falta mucha azucar! Dan: Perdoneme mi señor... no vuelve a suceder. Nalod: Pero por supuesto que no vuelve a suceder, ¡Estas despedido! Dan: '''Pero señor, yo no queria... '''Nalod:¡ Cartman!, saca a esta basura de aquí Cartman: Como usted diga mi señor (Cartman golpea a Dan y lo saca fuera del palacio) (Mientras tanto en el salón donde se reúnen los lideres) Red: Bien, quien este a favor de unirse a Nalod levante su mano. (Todos los del salón levantan la mano) Hitler: No se hable más, la desicion está tomada... (Mientras tanto Nalod los observa en una pantalla desde otra habitación) Nalod: Perfecto... todo va de acuerdo al plan (se rie de forma malvada) (Mientras tanto en algún Bar de Tempolis) Dan: Maldita sea, era mi único trabajo y lo eche a perder (Se recuesta sobre la barra con mucha tristeza) Corvo: (Lo mira desde unos dos asientos a la derecha) Eyy tu, el llorón. (toma un cerveza) Dan: (Levanta la mirada) ¿Me estás hablando a mi? Corvo: No, le hablo a la pared... claro que te hablo a ti tonto. Dan: (Lo mira con enojo) ¿cual es tu problema viejo? Corvo: (se rie) Nada amigo, solo queria que quitaras esa cara, ven, te invito un trago y me cuentas lo que te sucedió. (Dan se sienta al lado de el) Dan: Trabajaba en el Palacio como sirviente de Nalod... pero me despidió y saco a patadas hace un rato. Corvo: mm ya veo... sabes, se ve que eres una buena persona, no parecer ser de por aquí. Dan: De echo no soy de este país, yo vengo de... Corvo: ¡Cuidado! (Empuja a Dan y lo tira del banquillo, un cuchillo le pasa rosando el cuello) Dan: Pero que es lo que... Corvo: ¡No hay tiempo, tenemos que salir de aquí! (Salen corriendo lo mas rápido que pueden) Mesero: ¡Oigan!, ¿¡Acaso no me van a pagar!? Corvo: ¡Que te pague tu madre! (Se sube con Dan a una moto y se alejan de el lugar) (Una persona extraña sale del bar y saca un celular y comienza a hablar con alguien mas) NinjaBot: Se me escapo otra vez... pero puse un localizador en la moto, puedo seguirlo. ArmorGreen: Esta bien, pero recuerda que lo quiero vivo... ¿Esta viajando solo? NinjaBot: Estaba, ahora le acompaña otro tipo. ArmorGreen: Bueno, desaste de el, a corvo lo quiero vivo. (NinjaBot se aleja ocultándose entre los obscuros callejones de Tempolis) Parque Crizol, Isco, Republica de Numius 20:30 horas Lira:¡ Condenado Corvo!, no contesta el maldito celular (Arroja su celular al suelo) Vendetta: Tranquila, tal vez esta muy ocupado o quiere ser sigiloso y apago su celular, ya sabes lo peligrosas que son las calles de Tempolis. Lira: Si, pero hace mas de 2 días que debió de llegar aquí y no lo ha echo. Vendetta: Por favor, ya cálmate, se que la llegada de Corvo es importante, si así estas tu imagínate como están los altos mandatarios del gobierno, la información que trae es de vital importancia. Lira: Bueno tienes razón, la información que traerá es importante y creo que no nos defraudara. Capitulo 1: El Fin de la Paz Puerto Jam, Republica de Ascronia, 13:00 horas, 21 de agosto '' '(Despues de horas de viaje, Dan y Marcos llegan a una ciudad, para ser más exactos, a un puerto) ' '''Dan:' Y bien, ahora dime, ¿Qué rayos fue eso del bar? Corvo: '''Nada de que preocuparse, solo son unos sujetos que me han estado siguiendo desde hace semanas. '''Dan: '''Entiendo, pero ¿qué hacemos aquí y por qué te siguen? '''Corvo: '''Bueno pues tomaremos un barco para la Numius, ¿Es tu país natal verdad? '''Dan: Si... pero, ¿Como lo sabes?, no alcance a decirte de donde soy. Corvo: (Se ríe) es fácil, creo que puedo reconocer a un compatriota cuando lo veo. Dan: Supongo que tienes razón... pero aun no respondes mi otra pregunta. Corvo: Todo a su tiempo mi amigo, por lo mientras creo que será mejor que vallamos para numius. Dan: ¿Pero cómo?, todos los viajes para numius han sido cancelados desde hace semanas. Corvo: Tengo mi propia forma de llegar, ven sígueme (Se van caminado por los muelles, el celular de corvo suena y contesta) Corvo: ¿ Conseguiste el barco? Marco: Si, me costó mucho más de lo que esperaba pero lo tengo, rápido ven al muelle 30. Corvo: De acuerdo, voy de inmediato (Dan y corvo siguen caminando y llegan al muelle 30 y se encuentran con Marco) Marco: (Se acerca a Corvo) Valla, ya era hora... oye, quien es ese tipo (Mira a Dan) Corvo: '''Tranquilo, creo que nos puede ayudar, trabajaba para Nalod, puede darnos información importante. '''Marco: De acuerdo... bueno pues vámonos de una buena vez antes de que nos encuentren otra vez. (Los tres se suben a un viejo barco y se alejan en el mar) Marco: (mira a Dan) Y bien, ¿Por que trabajabas para Nalod? Dan: No tuve otra opción, era eso o morir de hambre, era mi única opción de empleo. Marco: '''¿Y por qué te despidió? '''Dan: Una serie de errores que tuve, a el no le gustan las equivocaciones y me echo a patadas. Corvo: Y dinos, ¿Notaste algo raro o inusual en tus últimos días en el palacio? Dan: Pues... yo no me metía mucho a las zonas más importantes del palacio... pero ayer llegaron varios dictadores de las republicas y tuvieron una reunión con Nalod (Marcos y Corvo se miran asombrados entre si) Marcos: Rayos, ya se nos adelantaron, será mejor avisar a la legión Parque Crizol, Isco, Republica de Numius, 14:30 Horas Vendetta: '''Ya se está pasando un día mas y Corvo y Marcos siguen sin llegar. '''Lira: ¿y si Nalod los atrapo y ejecuto? (Aterrada) Alizzon: No lo creo, esos dos son muy listos, bueno le marcare a Marcos haber si por fin contesta. (Saca su celular y marca) Marcos: ¡Alizzon!, Estaba por llamarte Alizzon: Por fin contestas, ¿Que paso? Marcos: Ya vamos para allá, pero eso no importa ahora, creo que las dictaduras ya se han unido, una persona nos acaba de informar que ayer hubo una reunión en el palacio de Nalod, dice que los dictadores estaban allí, rápido, debes ir con los lideres de la legión y dar aviso. Alizzon: Pero que....es peor de lo que pensábamos, ahora mismo lo hago, ¿Pero cuando llegaran ustedes?. Marcos: Tal vez mañana en la tarde, pero eso no importa, avisa a la legión, es lo único importante ahora. Alizzon: Esta bien, te marcare mas tarde (cuelga el celular y se pone muy nerviosa). Lira: ¿Que te dijo?, ¿por qué estas tan alterada? Alizzon: Los dictadores se reunieron ayer en Tempolis... al parecer han formado una alianza, ¡debemos ir personalmente con los líderes de la legión para dar aviso! Vendetta: ¿Pero qué rayos te pasa?, eso nos tomara algunas horas, debemos avisarles por teléfono. Alizzon: No, es mejor hacerlo en persona, además no es un tema apropiado para hablarlo por teléfono. Vendetta: Tienes razón, vámonos rápido (Salen del parque y se suben a un auto y se van a máxima velocidad) Palacio Nacional de Ascronia, Tempolis, Republica de Ascronia,20:40 Horas (Nalod sale hacia el balcón de el palacio y observa una enorme plaza llena de gente y soldados, toma un micrófono y comienza a hablar) Nalod: Muy buenas tardes tengan todos ustedes queridos ciudadanos y fuerzas armadas de Ascronia, hoy, vengo a darles un gran anuncio... ¡algo que estoy seguro que les alegrara a todos! (El publico de la plaza comienza a gritar y a aclamar a Nalod) Nalod: ¡Hoy, es un gran día, no solo para Ascronia, si no para todas nuestras naciones hermanas que se han unido a nosotros para la dominación de el mundo! (El público le aplaude y lo aclama) Nalod: Ayer, justo aquí en el palacio, me reuní con otros compañeros presidentes y hemos firmado un acuerdo...¡una alianza para acabar con la legión de el relámpago! (El publico comienza a gritar aun mas fuerte) Nalod: Con esta alianza seremos invencibles, ¡Nadie, absolutamente nadie podrá detenernos el mundo caerá a nuestros pies!, pronto... ¡muy pronto seremos los dueños de este planeta y nadie nos podrá parar! (El publico grita mas fuerte y unos fuegos artificiales iluminan el cielo de la ciudad, los soldados comienzan a marchar por las calles y Nalod si dirige al interior del palacio) Cartman: Gran discurso mi señor, ¿Ahora que sigue? Nalod: Ya verás Cartman, mientras tanto comunícame con el general ArmorGreen Cartman: '''Como usted ordene mi señor (Toma un teléfono, marca un numero y le pasa el teléfono a Nalod. '''ArmorGreen: ¿quien habla? Nalod: Soy Nalod, ¿como van las cosas general? ArmorGreen: Mi señor, una disculpa, no pensé que fuera usted, las cosas van de acuerdo al plan, en unas horas estaremos en costas de Numius, aproximadamente a las 10:00 de la mañana y atacaremos el puerto como usted lo ordeno. Nalod: Perfecto, llamare mas tarde para darte más instrucciones, Hitler envió unos porta aviones y mas barcos para reforzar tus tropas, solo llamaba para eso, que tengas suerte. (Cuelga el teléfono) Cartman: ¿Todo bien mi señor? Nalod: Muy bien cartman... muy bien (se rie de forma malvada) >Capitulo 2: Desprevenidos Palacio de Gobierno de Numius, Isco, Republica de Numius, 22 de agosto 1:00 am ' '(Vendetta, Lira y Alizzon han pasado horas esperando para hablar con el comandante de las fuerzas armadas y el presidente de Numius) ''' '''Vendetta: '''Les dije que esto sería tardado, ya es de madrugada, es más que obvio que el comandante ya se ha marchado a su casa. '''Alizzon: Pues yo no lo creo, tengo entendido que desde que Ascronia empezó a militarizarse el comandante trabaja horas extra para tener más vigilado todo. Lira: Bueno como sea, igual tenemos que dar el aviso. (Mientras tanto en otra habitación de el palacio) Teito: Comandante, afuera están unos tipos, dicen que le traen información importante. Comandante: mm ¿Que más te han dicho? Teito: Dicen que la informacion se las dio un tal Marcos y otro tipo... no recuerdo el nombre. Comandante: (Asombrado) ¿Marcos?, ¡el otro debe ser Corvo! Teito: Ese mismo, ¿Cree usted que sea importante? Comandante: Pero claro que lo es, Corvo y Marcos son nuestros espías en Ascronia, ¿por que no me avisaste antes sobre esto? Teito: '''No les di mucha importancia, creí que estaban aquí para asuntos menores. '''Comandante: Rápido, diles que pasen. (Teito sale de la habitación y llama a Vendetta, Lira y Allizon y todos entran a la habitación) Lira: Ya era hora, hemos pasado aqui muchas horas para hablar con usted. Comandante: De eso me entero ahora, y bien, ¿Que noticias nos traen de Marcos y Corvo?, hace semanas que no sabemos nada de ellos, los dimos por muertos. Vendetta: No lo están, hace unas horas hablamos con Marcos, dice que antier hubo una junta en Tempolis, se reunieron los dictadores y hablaron con Nalod. Comandante: (Se queda muy asombrado y nervioso) No puede ser, no pensé que las cosas fueran así de rápidas, debo de avisar a el presidente y a los líderes de las otras naciones de la legión, tendrá que hacerse una junta urgente. Alizzon: ¿Y mientras nosotros que hacemos? Comandante: Lo mejor es que se marchen a sus casas, yo me hare cargo de esto, agradezco mucho la información y se llegan a saber algo mas sobre Marcos y Corvo, por favor avísenme. Lira: Esta bien, dijeron que por la tarde ya estarán aquí. ' Comandante: '''Perfecto, bueno, hasta pronto, Teito, por favor escóltalos a la salida. '''Teito:' Como usted diga comandante. (Teito lleva a Vendetta, Lira y Alizzon hasta la salida de el Palacio y estos se marchan a sus casas) Mar Dastico, Ascronia - Numius, 6:00 am ' '(ArmorGreen se encuentra en un buque de guerra, mirando al horizonte) ''' '''Raider Hunter: '''General, pronto estaremos en costas de Numius, ¿Cual es la orden? '''ArmorGreen: Por el momento debemos quedarnos aqui, esperare instrucciones de Nalod. RaiderHunter: '''Como ordene, daré aviso a las otras naves. (Raider Hunter toma un especie de radio y mira hacia atrás... detrás vienen cientos de barcos y varios porta aviones) '''Palacio Nacional de Tempolis, Republica de Ascronia, 6:06 am Nalod: 'Creo que ha llegado el momento... ¡Cartman! '''Cartman: '(Entra rápidamente a la habitación) ¿Que sucede mi señor? '''Nalod: Comunícame con el general ArmorGreen. Cartman: Como usted ordene mi señor (Toma un teléfono y marca un numero en el y le pasa el teléfono a nalod) ArmorGreen: 'Mi señor, estaba esperando su llamada. '''Nalod: ¿'Ya están cerca de la costa? 'ArmorGreen: '''Si, a lo lejos ya puede divisarse el puerto de Cromium '''Nalod: '''Perfecto, comiencen a atacar con los aviones, y en cuanto los barcos estén cerca de tierra, suelten las lanchas y que los soldados tomen el puerto. '''ArmorGreen: '''Como usted ordene mi señor. (Cuelga el teléfono) (ArmorGreen toma una radio y da aviso a los porta aviones, poco después los aviones de combate despegan con destino al puerto) '''Puerto Cromium, Republica de Numius, 6:36 am ' 'Kenji: '(Se despierta un poco somnoliento) ¿pero que es ese ruido? parece como si fueran aviones... (Kenji se cambia y sale de su casa, afuera se encuentra con mucha gente que al parecer también escucho el ruido, afuera se encuentra con su amiga Akemi) 'Akemi: ¡'Kenji!, a ti también te despertaron. '''Kenji: '''Si, es mi imaginación o el ruido es parecido al de unos aviones. '''Akemi: '''Eso creo que es lo que escuche pero... '''Kenji: ¡Mira! (señala el cielo) (Cientos de aviones vuelan en el cielo, de repente muchos de ellos comienzan a soltar bombas y otros empiezan a tirotear) Kenji: '''Rápido akemi, tenemos que irnos de aquí '''Akemi: '''Pero...pero (Muy nerviosa) (Una bomba cae en una casa cercana a ellos y explota) '''Kenji: ¡Nos vamos ahora mismo! (Jala a akemi y se van corriendo mientras los aviones siguen el ataque) (Los aviones continúan el ataque, las alarmas de la ciudad comienzan a sonar, ambulancias aparecen por todos lados para auxiliar a la gente, hay mucha confusión y la gente que tiene armas las toma, pues saben que se puede avecinar algo peor) Palacio de Gobierno de Numius, Isco, Republica de Numius, 7:00 am (Teito recibe una llamada de Puerto Cromium y le informan de el ataque, inmediatamente le avisa al comandante) ''' '''Teito: (Muy alarmado) ¡Comandante, comandante! Comandante: '''¿qué pasa?, ¡por qué tan alarmado? '''Teito: ¡Puerto cromium está siendo atacado!, la ciudad está siendo bombardeada por aviones y nos informan que barcos de guerra están llegando a la costa. Comandante: (Aterrando) Nos han agarrado desprevenidos estos malditos, rápido, preparate que ahora mismo nos vamos a combatir. (El comandante sale corriendo, minutos después, decenas de aviones parten con destino a Cromium, y cientos de jeeps y camionetas salen poco después) (Mientras tanto, en otro punto de Isco, Lira despierta y comienza a desayunar y prende la tele) Lira: 'Nada bueno que ver, veré las noticias (le cambia al noticiero) '''Periodista 1: '''Un día terrible para toda la nación, un día que sin lugar a duda quedara marcado en la historia, el puerto de Cromium desde hace mas de una hora es violentamente atacado por fuerzas armadas que hasta el momento no se sabe de dónde proceden, se cree que pudieron haber sido enviadas por Nalod o Hitler, ahora mismo nos enlazamos al lugar de los hechos. '''Periodista 2: '''Como comentas, este día ha sido hasta el momento uno de los más obscuros de la nación, el puerto ha sido atacado desde muy temprano, la cantidad de muertos es difícil de calcular en estos momentos, y el número de heridos parece no tener fin. '''Periodista 1: '¿Pero en donde te encuentras en estos momentos?, veo mucha gente y enfermeras. '''Periodista 2: Me encuentro en el hospital general de Cromium, aquí están llegando todos los heridos y sobrevivientes ya que los demás hospitales han sido destruidos. Periodista 1: ¿Y se encuentran seguros allí?, ¿Pueden defenderse o están protegidos? Periodista 2: '''El ejercito aun no ha llegado aquí, por el momento el hospital esta resguardado por la milicia local, algunos ciudadanos cuentan con armas y formaron una milicia para defender este punto, además, la policía contaba con cuatro corbetas, estas han sido colocadas en el techo y están siendo usadas para derribar a los aviones enemigos, sin embargo, no sé cuanto más podamos resistir. (Lira apaga la tele y se pone a llorar) '''Hospital General,Cromium, Republica de Numium, 10:00 am (Despues de varias horas, Kenji y Akemi por fin logran llegar al hospital, el único punto seguro en la ciudad) Kenji: 'Mira, por fin llegamos. '''Akemi: '''Por fin, el camino se me hizo eterno. (Corren hacia la entrada, las puertas están cerradas, ven gente a dentro y tocan desesperados para que los dejen entrar, un tipo armado corre a la entrada y abre una de las puertas) '''Kenji: '''Muchas gracias, hemos pasado horas bucando un lugar seguro y... '''Andres: '¿Quiénes son?, ¿Cuáles son sus nombres? 'Kenji: '''Yo soy Kenji y ella es Akemi. '''Andres: ¿'De donde vienen? 'Akemi: '''De la parte oeste de la ciudad. '''Andres: '''Bien, pueden pasar, tomen esto (Les da un par de rifles y municiones), esto les puede servir. (Akemi y kenji se sientan en el suelo y ven como decenas de heridos son atendidos en los pasillos del hospital, de repente una enfermera grita) '''Enfermera: ¡'Miren, ya han venido a ayudarnos! (Se asoma por una ventana) (La gente se amontona en las ventanas, miran como los aviones de el ejercito nacional comienzan a derribar a los enemigos) '''Andres:¡ '''Estamos salvados! (La gente grita de la alegria) (La lucha dura horas, los aviones de las dictaduras comienzan a retirarse y el ejercito de la legión entra a la ciudad buscando sobrevivientes entre las ruinas y después se dirigen a el hospital) '''Mar Dastico, Republica de Numius, 15:00 pm Raider Hunter: 'General, ya llegaron los últimos aviones. '''ArmorGreen: '''Perfecto, prepara a las tropas, es hora que enviar nuestra artillería pesada. (Mientras tanto, en otro punto de el mar cercano a la costa, Dan, Marcos y Corvo están por llegar a el puerto) '''Corvo: '''ooh no... creo que el aviso no llego a tiempo... '''Dan: ¿'De que hablas? 'Corvo: '''Mira (señala hacia el frente) '''Dan: '''ooh no (Ven la ciudad en ruinas, edificios quemándose y aviones estrellados) '''Marcos: '''Rápido, hay que apresurarnos, puede que encontremos a alguien que nos necesite. (De vuelta al buque donde esta ArmorGreen y Raider Hunter) '''RaiderHunter: '''General, ya todo esta listo. '''ArmorGreen: '''Bien, vamos a terminar con esto de una vez. (Cientas de lanchas y otras pequeñas embarcaciones bajan de los barcos con destino a el puerto) '''Puerto Cromium, Republica de Numius, 18:30 Horas ' '(Marcos, Dan y Corvo han llegado al puerto, se internan en las ruinas de la ciudad y llegan a el hospital, el ejercito de la legión ya ha llegado a auxiliar a la gente) ' '''Marcos: '''Bien, almenos los sobrevivientes están a salvo. '''Dan: '''Al parecer así es (se siente en el suelo y mira como los soldados comienzan a subir a la gente a varios camiones para evacuarlos) '''Andres:( '''Entra corriendo) Rápido, tenemos que salir pronto de aquí, llegaron varios soldados de las dictaduras a la playa, los vi con mis binoculares. '''Comandante: '''Maldita sea... ¡atención todos!, yo y tres cuartas partes de mis soldados nos quedaremos a combatir, el resto saldrá de la ciudad con destino a Isco, se quedan a cargo de Teito, es joven pero se que los llevar y guiara adecuadamente hasta la capital. '''Teito: Comandante, yo no sé si pueda... Comandante: Descuida hijo, te conozco desde hace años, confió en ti, se que no me quedaras mal. Teito: 'Lo que usted ordene comandante, gracias por la confianza. '''Comandante: ¡'Soldados! Vamos todos con rumbo a la playa, vamos a dejar el alma por nuestro país, los sobrevivientes sigan a Teito y su tropa. (Las tropas del comandante salen con destino a la playa y la pequeña tropa de Teito se dirige a la carretera que los llevara a Isco) 'Nota: Este solo es el inicio de la serie, aparecen algunos personajes, no todos, mas adelante saldran los demas. ' Capitulo 3:Una guerra inevitable. Isco, Republica de Numius, 3 de agosto, 13:20 pm (Después de días de viaje y de quedarse unos días refugiados en un bosque para que los heridos pudieran recuperarse y descansar, los sobrevivientes del ataque llegan a la capital de Numius junto a los soldados que no se quedaron a combatir) (El presidente de Numius se para en un balcón que mira a una gran plaza repleta de gente) '''Presidente de Numius: (Toma un micrófono y comienza a hablar) Debo decir, que los últimos días han sido los peores y los más dolorosos de nuestra época, hoy, resivimos en nuestra ciudad capital a nuestros hermanos sobrevivientes del ataque a puerto Cromium, les daremos todas las atenciones necesarias, y pueden estar seguros de que esto... !esto no quedara impune! (La gente grita muy enojada) Presidente de Numius: 'También, hoy estamos de Luto, por el fallecimiento de los valientes soldados que perdieron la vida intentando recuperar el puerto y que el ejercito de las dictaduras no pudiera seguir avanzando... mis más sinceras condolencias a los familiares y amigos de los soldados y civiles fallecidos, por el momento la ciudad estará rodeada por las fuerzas armadas, estén al pendiente de las noticias, la prensa estará dando avisos. (El presidente sale de el balcón y se mete a el palacio) (Mientras tanto en algún lugar de la plaza) '''Lira: '''No entiendo... como puede haber gente tan cruel que sea capaz de hacer estas cosas. '''Corvo: '''Gente sin corazón... y eso no es nada, estuve en Ascronia y vi cosas mucho peores, si me hubieras acompañado tal vez te hubieras traumado. '''Dan: '''Es verdad, Nalod no tiene piedad ante nadie ni nada. (Mientras tanto dentro del palacio Nacional de Numius, Teito y el presidente hablan) '''Presidente de Numius: '(Mira a teito) Felicitaciones, eres tan joven y lograste guiar y traer a salvo a los sobrevivientes, tu valentía será recompensada, pero será después, ahora debo encontrar al sustituto ideal para el comandante James. 'Teito: '¿Sustituto?, pero si no sabemos si murió o no en batalla. '''Presidente de Numius: El murió... ayer recibí una llamada de un soldado sobreviviente, se enfrento frente a frente con ArmorGreen y no pudo ganarle.. Teito: 'Comprendo (baja la mirada) '''Presidente de Numius: '¿Sabes que?, no debo buscar tanto, tu serás el comándate, eres joven pero fuiste la mano derecha de el comandante, felicidades, eres el comandante más joven en la historia, ahora si me disculpas debo hacer unas llamadas. 'Teito: '''Pero yo... (El Presidente sale de la habitación) '''Uralius, Federacion de Arrumia, 18:00 pm ' (Unos amigos se encuentran viendo noticias en la Televisión en un restaurant) 'Periodista 1: '''Después de el ataque a Puerto Cromium el presidente de la Republica de Numius ha declarado en una conferencia de prensa que este acto no quedara impune, los presidentes de los países pertenecientes a la legión de el relámpago de reunirán en una ciudad que aun no se ha revelado para discutir las medidas que se deben tomar, pero al parecer la guerra entre las dictaduras y la legión es algo inevitable, en otras noticias, Teito, con apenas 16 años, ha sido nombrado comandante de las fuerzas armadas de Numius, este hecho a causado conmocion en..... '''Gabriel: '''Valla, parece que el problema es más grave de lo que pude pensar. '''Misaki: '¿Creen que la legión solicite más soldados?, ¿si es asi ustedes tendrian que ir a la guerra verdad? '''Emiliano: '''Es posible, aunque la región está formada por muchos países, por lo tanto el ejercito es inmenso, solo nos llamarían en caso de que la guerra se extendiera por mucho tiempo. '''Gabriel: '''Así es, pero bueno, no pensemos en eso, solo hay que estar al pendiente de los hechos. '''Palacio Nacional de Tempolis, Tempolis, Republica de Ascronia, 20:36 pm (Nalod está sentado en un gran sillón mientras lee el periódico y escucha las noticias en TV, de repente tocan la puerta) ' '''Nalod: '¿quien es? 'Cartman: '''Soy cartman mi señor. '''Nalod: '''Pasa... (Cartman entra a la habitación acompañado de una chica) '''Cartman: '''Aquí esta, como me lo ordeno. (Le muestra a la chica) '''Sakura: '''Ya basta, suéltame (Golpea a Cartman) '''Nalod: '''ya, déjala... sakura... cuéntame.. ¿cual era tu misión en estos días? '''Sakura: '''Dirigir el escuadrón de reconocimiento en Numius. '''Nalod: '''Bien, olvida eso, le encomendare esa misión a RaiderHunter... a ti te enviare a algo de mayor relevancia. '''Sakura: '¿Qué cosa? 'Nalod: '(Arroja tres folders a una mesa) Tráeme a estos 3... y los quiero vivos. 'Sakura: '(Abre los folders, en ellos estan las fotos y toda la información sobre Dan, Corvo y Gabriel) ¿A cuál quieres primero? 'Nalod: '''De preferencia a Dan, cuando lo encuentres también encontraras a Corvo, al parecer se fueron juntos de aquí, y a Gabriel tendrás que ir a buscarlo hasta Arrumia. '''Sakura: '¿Dan?, ¿El que era tu sirviente?, creí que lo habías echado de aquí. 'Nalod: '''Así es, pero sabe demasiado, no puedo arriesgarme... '''Sakura: '''Bien, pero hay algo que no me queda claro... a Dan lo buscas para que no hable, a Corvo por que fue espía... ¿pero al tal Gabriel por qué? '''Nalod: '''Ya lo sabrás... solo digamos que es pieza fundamental en mi juego de mesa... '''Sakura: '''De acuerdo... ahora mismo me voy. (Sakura se da la vuelta y se dispone a salir de la habitación) (Nalod le grita) '''Nalod: '''ooh, pero antes debo recordarte algo.. '''Sakura: '¿Qué? '''Nalod: '''Recuerda que si me traicionas no solo tu vida es la que estará en juego... (Le sonríe de forma malvada) '''Sakura: '''Lo se... (Agacha la mirada y se marcha) Capitulo 4: Cazadora '''Isco, Republica de Numius, 9 de agosto, 16:00 pm ' '(Sakura ha llegado a la capital de numius en busca de su primer objetivo.) ' '''Sakura: '(Saca un celular y llama a Nalod). Ya he llegado, ¿empiezo la búsqueda? '''Nalod: '''Si, en los papeles que te di esta toda la información para que encuentres a esos dos, y recuerda que los quiero vivos, y mientras más pronto mejor. '''Sakura: '''Como ordene (Finaliza su llamada y guarda el celular). Rayos, como odio a este tipo, pero bueno... es mejor obedecer por mi bien y el de mi madre. (Mientras tanto en algún otro lugar de Isco) '''Corvo: Y bien, ¿Que proponen?, es más que obvio que el próximo objetivo de las dictaduras es esta ciudad. Vendetta: 'En eso tienes razón, aunque toma en cuenta que nuestro ejército es poderoso, no ganaran tan fácilmente. '''Alizzon: '''Es verdad, pero hay que tomar en cuenta que por el momento nuestro ejército va por su cuenta, la legión aun no envía tropas de apoyo, y el ejercito de las dictaduras es bastante numeroso. '''Marco: '''No se ustedes, pero viendo la situación como esta en estos momentos yo propongo que salgamos de el país. '''Dan: '''aah si, ¿y a donde? '''Marco: '''mm Arrumia. '''Vendetta: ¿'Arrumia?... ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco?, ese lugar esta lejísimos. 'Dan: '''Es verdad, aunque es un país muy bello y seguro está muy retirado. '''Alizzon: '''Además solo es posible llegar en avión por que esta detrás de la Cordillera Amarilla. '''Lira: '''Si, pero pues como ustedes mismos lo dicen, está muy retirado, y por la cordillera amarilla es casi imposible que un ejército pase, estaremos seguros. '''Marcos: '''Pues no se hable más, larguémonos de aquí. '(A lo lejos una chica los observa es Sakura) ' '''Sakura: '''mm creo que esto será mas difícil, no viajan solos, sera mejor que llame a Nalod (Toma su celular y llama a Nalod). '''Nalod: ¿'Y ahora qué rayos quieres?. '''Sakura: '''Corvo y Dan no viajan solos, les acompañan por lo menos dos chicas y un chico, ¿Que hago con ellos? . '''Nalod: No tengo idea de quienes serán y no me interesa saberlos, elimínalos de el camino. Sakura: '''Como ordene (Guarda su celular). (Unas horas más tarde, en el aeropuerto de Isco, Marcos, Corvo, Dan, Alizzon, Lira y Vendetta están listos para irse) '''Corvo: '''Me siento como todo un cobarde huyendo de la guerra (Agacha la mirada). '''Alizzon: '''Tranquilo, no te sientas mal, es lo mejor, ya estando allá de una u otra forma ayudaremos. '''Corvo: Tienes razón... (De pronto una voceadora da un anuncio) Voceadora: 'Pasajeros con destino a Uralius, Federación de Arrumia, por cuestiones climáticas el vuelo será pospuesto una hora, gracias por su atención. '''Lira: '''Genial... '''Alizzon: '''Por lo menos solo tenemos que esperar una hora. (Todos se sientan en unas bancas que están cerca para esperar, a lo lejos Sakura observa y decide acercarse) '''Sakura: '''Perfecto, me acercare a ellos para ganar su confianza. (se acerca a las bancas). '''Dan: '''Y bueno pues... '''Sakura: '''Hola a todos (les sonríe) , ¿Para donde viajan ustedes? '''Marco: '''a Uralius, ¿Y tu?. '''Sakura: '''Igual, ¿les importa si me siento con ustedes?, no me gusta estar sola. '''Vendetta: '''No hay problema, siempre aceptamos nuevos amigos haha (Platican por mucho rato, pasa la hora de espera y todos suben a el avión con destino a Uralius) '''Tempolis, Republica de Ascronia, 22:00 pm ' '(Nalod está sentado en su oficina mirando un gran mapa mientras un militar le explica unas estrategias) ' '''Bob: '''Como vera, a este paso en menos de un mes Numius caerá, aunque tomar la capital tal vez nos lleve semanas... (Tocan la puerta de la habitación) '''Nalod: ¿Quién es? Cartman: 'Soy cartman mi señor, Hitler a venido a visitarlo. '''Nalod: '''Pasen... (Abren la puerta, Hitler y Cartman entran) '''Hitler: '''Y bien, ¿Como han ido las cosas? '''Nalod: '''Todo perfecto, el teniente Bob me está mostrando los avances justo ahora. '''Hitler: '''Muy bien, ¿En cuánto tiempo tendremos a Numius a nuestros pies? '''Bob: '''Si las cosas siguen como van, en aproximadamente un mes. '''Hitler: '''Perfecto. '''Nalod: '''Bob, Cartman, por favor déjenos solos. '''Bob y Cartman: '''Como ordene mi señor (Le hacen una reverencia y salen de la habitación). '''Hitler:¿ '''Crees necesitar más tropas?, puedo enviarte más si lo deseas. '''Nalod: '''Por el momento no es necesario, pero gracias. '''Hitler: '''Por cierto, en unos días vendrá a visitarte Red, quiere informarse mejor sobre los avances. '''Nalod: '''Bien. '''Hitler: '''Por cierto, ¿ya enviaste a alguien por nuestros objetivos especiales? '''Nalod: '''Así es, envié a Sakura. '''Hitler: '¿Sakura?, ¿seguro que es de confianza? 'Nalod: '''Si, a esa chica la tengo bien controlada así como pronto tendremos controlado al mundo (Se ríe de forma malvada junto con Hitler) Capitulo 5: ???? Uralius, Federación de Arrumia 16 de agosto 16:26 pm (Después de pasar varios dias en Uralius, Vendetta, Dan, Marco, Lira, Corvo, Alizzon y Sakura por fin empiezan a adaptarse a su nuevo hogar) '''Dan: '''Bueno, creo que después de todo este lugar es bonito. '''Alizzon: '''Pues sí, aunque a mí me gustaba más Isco.. '''Corvo: '''A mi igual... pero pues que se le va a hacer. '''Lira: '''Oigan, ¿no han visto a Sakura? '''Marco: '''No, desde la mañana que no la veo. '''Vendetta: '''Yo la vi salir, no me dijo a donde iba. '''Corvo: '''mm la verdad esa chica nunca me ha dado confianza, creo que deberíamos vigilarla... '''Dan: '''No creo que sea para tanto, tal vez solo necesitaba salir un rato. '''Corvo: '''Como sea... hablando de salir, creo que necesito un poco de aire fresco, saldré a caminar un rato. '''Vendetta: '''Espera, yo te acompaño. '''Lira: '''Yo quiero ir con ustedes también. (Corvo, vendetta y Lira salen de la casa) '(Mientras tanto, no muy lejos de ahí Sakura esta ideando sus planes malvados) ' '''Sakura: '''Los días se van rápido y aun no puedo idear nada... (suena su celular, es Cartman quien le llama) '''Cartman: '''Te llamo departe de Nalod, dice que más vale que te apresures o sufrirás las consecuencias. '''Sakura:¿ '''Acaso me estas amenazando enano? '''Cartman: '''No, además yo solo cumplo las ordenes de mi señor. '''Sakura:¿ '''Y por que no es él quien me llama? '''Cartman: '''En estos momentos el está muy ocupado y no pudo llamarte personalmente. '''Sakura: '''Como sea, dile que pronto le llevare su "encargo" (Finaliza su llamada) '(Mientras tanto, en otro lugar de Uralius) ' '''Vendetta: '''Saben, a mí tampoco me agrada mucho Sakura, siempre se me ha hecho muy extraña. '''Lira: '''A mí tampoco... por eso quise venir con ustedes. '''Corvo: '''Bien, al menos no soy el único... '''Vendetta: '''Oigan... ¿en donde estamos? '''Lira: '(Confundida) No lo sé, no conozco este lugar. 'Corvo: '''Maldita sea, creo que nos hemos perdido. '''Lira: '''Hay que preguntar en donde estamos. '''Vendetta: '''Si, le preguntare al tipo que está ahí sentado. (Vendetta se acerca a un tipo que está sentado en una banca escuchando música) '''Vendetta: '''Oye amigo, ¿Podrías decirme en dónde estoy?, no soy de aquí y creo que mis amigos y yo estamos perdidos. '''Gabriel: '(Se quita los audífonos) ¿Como dices?, lo siento, con los audífonos no te escuche bien. (Vendetta le repite la pregunta) '''Gabriel: '''ooh ya veo, mira pues estamos en el parque rubial. '''Vendetta: '''mm entiendo... ¿Eres de aquí?. '''Gabriel: '''Si, si quieres puedo guiarte a donde quieras ir, solo espérame unos minutos, quede de verme con unos amigos aquí. '''Vendetta: '''Entiendo, te esperamos, gracias. (Gabriel se vuelve a sentar en la banca y se pone sus audífonos, Lira y Corvo se acercan a Vendetta) '''Corvo: '''Y bien, ¿qué te dijo? '''Vendetta: '''Al parecer estamos en un parque llamado Rubial, dice que él nos puede guiar a nuestra casa, solo tiene que esperar a unos amigos. '''Lira: Que alivio. (Pocos minutos después llegan un chico y una chica, se acercan a Gabriel y comienzan a hablar) Misaki: 'Perdón por llegar tarde, tuve que hacer algo. '''Emiliano: '''Y yo me quede dormido hasta más tarde haha. '''Gabriel: '''haha no importa, bueno, aquí tengo a unas personas que se perdieron, no son de aquí y me ofrecí a guiarlos a su casa. '''Misaki: '''Bueno, te acompaño. '''Emiliano: '''Yo igual. (Se acercan a Corvo, Lira y Vendetta, se presentan y dan referencias y el nombre de la calle donde viven para poderse guiar, minutos después llegan a la casa) '''Corvo: '''Muchas gracias por ayudarnos, en verdad se los agradecemos mucho. '''Gabriel: '''De nada, me gusta ayudar. '('''Marco Sale de la casa y se encuentra de frente con Lira, Corvo, Vendetta, Misaki, Emiliano y Gabriel) '''Marco: '''Valla, ya era hora, estaba por salir a buscarlos, se tardaron mucho. '''Lira: '''Nos perdimos y estas buenas personas nos ayudaron a llegar (Voltea y mira a Gabriel, Misaki y Emiliano) '''Marco: '''Gracias por ayudarlos a llegar, ¿Quieren quedarse a comer?, mi amiga alizzon hizo la comida. '''Emiliano: '''No queremos darles molestias. '''Lira: '''Por favor, es lo mínimo que podemos hacer para agradecerles. '''Gabriel: '''Bueno, creo que podríamos conocernos mas haha. (Todos pasan a la casa, se presentan, comen y platican por horas... lo que no saben es que ahora sus vidas se enlazaran y deberán unirse para salir adelante y sobrevivir en estos tiempos de guerra) '''Tempus, Republica de Ascronia, 21:38 pm (Nalod, Red y Hitler se encuentran reunidos en el palacio) ''' '''Hitler: y bien, ¿Como van las cosas?, ¿ah habido progesos? Nalod: 'Efectivamente, aproximadamente el 48% de Numius ya esta bajo nuestro poder, ahora mismo las tropas deben estar cerca de Isco, pronto estará bajo nuestro poder. '''Red: '''Quien lo imaginaria... juntos parece que somos invencibles. '''Nalod: '''Así es... de echo estoy esperando una llamada de ArmorGreen para el informe. (Suena un teléfono y Nalod contesta) '''Armorgreen: '''Mi señor, estamos a unas horas de la capital, las cosas marchan de maravilla, en unos dos días Isco caerá en nuestra manos. '''Nalod: '''Perfecto, llámame mañana para saber sobre el avanze (Finaliza la llamada) '''Red: '¿Que sucede? '''Nalod: '''Todo marcha de acuerdo al plan.. (sonríe de forma malvada) Capitulo 6: Caras vemos, corazones no sabemos. '''Uralius, Federacion de Arrumia, 26 de agosto, 14:00 pm (Despues de muchos días, Sakura ya tiene el plan adecuado para capturar a Corvo, Dan y Gabriel y eliminar al resto de los personajes: Los atacara mientras duermen, mientras anochece el día transcurre normalmente.) Gabriel:'Oigan, si no les importa saldre a caminar un rato, regreso en la tarde. '''Lira: ¿'Te importa si te acompaño? (le sonrie a Gabriel) 'Gabriel: '''No hay problema, vamos (Los dos salen a la calle). '''Marco: '''Bien, yo igual saldre, ire a comprar unas cosas con Alizzon, los vere mas tarde chicos. (Marco y Alizzon salen a la calle) '''Sakura: '(En voz baja) Diviertanse, que este es su ultimo día en este mundo. (Mientras Tanto a las afueras de Isco, el general Teito combate a el ejercito de las Dictaduras para que no logren entrar a la ciudad). 'Teito: '''Llevamos 3 días en combate, mis tropas estan diesmadas y me quedo sin suministros, tal vez no estaba listo para este cargo... (Mira al horizonte y se ven explociones, se escuchan balazos y gritos) '''Andres: '''General, tenemos a ArmorGreen en la linea, dice que quiere hablar con usted. '''Teito: '''De acuerdo, pasame el telefono. (Andres le da el telefono a Teito) '''ArmorGreen: '''Valla, veo que aceptaste mi llamada. '''Teito: '''Dejemonos de tonterias, ¿Para que me llamas?. '''ArmorGreen: '''Como veras, tu ejercito ya no puede mas y es solo cuestion de tiempo para que podamos entrar a la ciudad y tomarla, te propongo algo. '''Teito: '¿Cual es tu propuesta? 'ArmorGreen: '''Te dejare vivir a ti y a tu ejercito a cambio de que nos dejes la entrada libre a la ciudad... '''Teito: '¡Jamas! '''ArmorGreen: '''Espera, no he terminado de hablar... ademas de eso, no causaremos destrozos en la ciudad ni nada por e estilo, en resumen, te pido que te rindas y nos permitas establecer una basa en Isco. '''Teito: '''Jamas, no me dejara vencer tan facilmente. '''ArmorGreen: '''Si rechazas esta oferta tal vez no estes vivo para mañana... te lo advierto. '''Teito: '''No me intimidan sus amenazas Armor. '''ArmorGreen: '''Muy bien, conste que te lo adverti... (Se escucha una gran explocion y se ve una estela de luz... la pequeña base donde se encontraba Teito fue destruida tras la detonacion de alguna especie bomba subterranea ubicada debajo de el) '''Palacio Nacional de Tempolis, Republica de Ascronia, 18:22 pm (Nalod platica con Hitler mientras juegan Ajedrez, Cartman entra y los interrumpe) ' '''Cartman: '''Mi señor, disculpe la interrupcion, el general ArmorGreen a llamado, dice que ya ha derrotado a los rivales y esta por entrar a Isco. '''Nalod: '(Mira a Hitler) ¿Lo ves?, te dije que solo era cuestion de tiempo. 'Hitler: '''Creo que tenias razon. '''Nalod: '''Cartman, gracias por el aviso, ya puedes retirarte. '(Cartman le hace una reverencia a Nalod y sale de la habitacion) Hitler: '''¿No crees que se demoraron un poco? '''Nalod: '''Tal vez, debo admitir que ese chico Teito si demostro ser un buen estratega militar. '''Hitler: '''Podriamos obligarlo a que se nos una. '''Nalod: '''No, el tipo ya debe de estar muerto desde hace horas (Sonrie de forma malvada) '''Hitler: '''Es posible, Despues de que tomemos Numius ¿que pais segue?. '''Nalod: '''La verdad eso no importa, los paises vecinos son muy debiles, caeran con facilidad... el proximo reto es la Federacion de Arrumia. '''Hitler: '''Si, sera dificil que el ejercito pase por la cordillea Amarilla. '''Nalod: '''Tu lo has dicho amigo mio, dificil.... mas no imposible.... ¡jaque mate! (Termina el juego de ajedrez, Nalod es el ganador) '''Uralius, Federacion de Arrumia, 22:40 pm (Ya es de noche, todos duermen y Sakura se prepara para llevar a cabo sus planes) ' '''Sakura: '''Perfecto, todos duermen... es hora (Se levanta de su cama y sale de la habitacion con destino a la sala, para sacar de su mochila su pistola) '(Gabriel escucha ruidos y se despierta, se levanta, sale de la habitacion y alcanza a ver como Sakura saca su arma) Gabriel: 'Pero que... creo que Corvo tenia razon sobre esta tipa (Se dirige a su cama y debajo de ella saca un arma) '(Dan se despierta tambien) Dan: '¿Que haces con esa arma Gabriel? (Somnoliento) '''Gabriel: '''Shhh, callate y toma esto (Le lanza una pistola), ahora sigueme. (Dan y Gabriel salen con destino a la sala) '''Gabriel: '''Pero que... ¿a donde se fue? '''Dan: '¿A donde se fue quien? 'Gabriel: '''Sakura.. la vi hace un momento aquí y creo que... (Una bala le pasa a Gabriel muy cerca de la cabeza) '''Dan: ¡'Que rayos! (Voltea al lugar donde salio el disparo y ve a Sakura) 'Gabriel: '(Enciende la luz) Como te atreves a traincionarnos (Dispara su arma) 'Sakura: ¡'Ustedes no entienden! (Corvo, Lira, Vendetta, Emiliano, Alizzon y Marco se despiertan con los ruidos y van a la sala) 'Vendetta: '¿Oigan que rayos es lo que pasa aquí?... 'Alizzon: '(Grita) ¡Estan armados! 'Corvo: '(Mira a Sakura con el arma) Les dije que no podiamos confiar en ella 'Sakura:¡'Ustedes no entienden! (Corre y se avienta por una ventana) 'Lira: ('Se asoma por la ventana y mira como Sakura escapa) Nunca confie en ella... pero tampoco la crei capaz de atentar contra nosotros. '''Gabriel: Como dicen por ahí: "Caras vemos, corazones no sabemos". (A lo lejos, en un callejon obscuro, Bob observa como Sakura escapa) 'Bob: '''Valla, que facil te rindes Sakura, bueno creo que tendre que terminar lo que tu no pudiste. (Mira la casa donde viven los demas). Capitulo 7: Fallaste '(Sakura intenta huir lejos después de haber fallado en su misión, corre entre los obscuros callejones, lo que no sabe es que Bob la ha vigilado y la atrapa en uno de ellos) ' '''Sakura: '''que debil fui... '''Bob: '''Eso no te lo voy a negar (Aparece detrás de Sakura) '''Sakura: ('Asustada) ¿Pero quien eres tu? 'Bob: '''Solo digamos que soy un compañero que no conocias. '''Sakura: ¿'Nalod te envió a vigilarme verdad? 'Bob: '''Creo que esta de mas que te responda esa pregunta... '''Sakura: '¿Vienes para llevarme de regreso cierto? 'Bob: '''No precisamente, mas bien diria que vine a sacarte del camino y terminar lo que no pudiste (Saca su pistola y le dispara a Sakura) '''Mitzumi: ¡'Nada de eso! (proyecta una especie de escudo frente a Sakura) 'Bob: '''Te has salvado esta vez, pero recuerda que la suerte no dura para siempre (Mira a Sakura) (Bob sale corriendo y se aleja en la obscuridad) '''Sakura: '''Muchísimas gracias por salvarme. '''Mitzumi: '''De nada, todo sea por ayudar a los demás amiga. '''Mitzumi: '''Yo que tu no hadaria sola por las calles a estas horas. '''Sakura: '''Lo mismo digo, aunque claro, tu estas bien armada haha. '''Mitzumi: '''Así es haha pero bueno yo solo me dirigía a mi casa y me tope con tu situación. '''Sakura: '''Bueno pues muchas gracias de nuevo, ya debo seguir mi camino. '''Mitzumi: '¿Estas loca?, ese tipo seguro sigue por ahí oculto, mejor ven conmigo y ya mañana sigues tu camino. 'Sakura: '''De acuerdo. '(Mientras tanto, Bob intenta contactar a Nalod para informarle sobre Sakura) ' '''Bob: '''Maldita sea, creo que he perdido mi celular, seguro se me cayo cuando escape. '''Engaño: ('Sale de entre las sombras) Disculpe caballero, creo que usted esta buscando esto... (saca el celular) 'Bob: '''Si, es mi celular, gracias por devolverlo. '''Engaño: '''No es nada buen amigo, yo que tu tendría cuidado. '''Bob: '¿Cuidado de que? 'Engaño: '''Ya lo veras mi buen amigo ya lo veras... (se oculta entre las sombras) '''Bob: '''Oye espera (Bob va detrás de el, pero Engaño ha desaparecido entre las sombras) '''Bob: '''Bueno, almenos me ha devuelto el teléfono (llama a Nalod) '''Nalod: '¿Que sucede? 'Bob: '''Mi señor, Sakura fallo, ha huido, quise detenerla pero alguien entro en su defensa. '''Nalod: '''Olvídala, ya luego enviare a alguien mas por ella, ahora debes enfocarte en lo que ella fallo, y espero que tu no me quedes mal... '''Bob: '''Para nada mi señor, sabe usted que soy de fiar. '''Nalod: '''Esperemos que así sea (Finaliza la llamada) (Horas despues amanece, Gabriel, Lira, Vendetta, Alizzon, Corvo, Marco, Dan y Emiliano discuten en lo sucedido con Sakura) '''Corvo: '''Yo se los dije, esa tipa nunca me pareció confiable. '''Dan: '''Nunca pensé que fuera traicionarnos. '''Gabriel: '''De no ser por mi ya todos estaríamos bien muertos. '''Marco: '''Ni creas, esta tipa buscaba algo mas. '''Alizzon: '¿Tu crees? '''Marcos: '''Si, esa tipa venia por algo mas, tengo el presentimiento. '''Vendetta: '''Puede ser... pero bueno, esperemos no volverla a ver por aquí. '''Lira: '''Pues ojala, igual si regresa no podrá con todos nosotros. '''Emiliano: '''No pues eso si haha. '''Corvo: '''Prometamos que de ahora en adelante tendremos mas confianza entre nosotros, para evitar situaciones como esta. (Pone su mano en medio de todos) '''Vendetta: '''Yo te apoyo. (pone su mano sobre la de corvo.) '''Marco: '''Igual yo (pone su mano) '''Alizzon: '''Cuenten conmigo (Pone su mano) '''Emiliano: '''De acuerdo (Pone su mano) '''Dan: '''Por mi esta bien (pone su mano) '''Gabriel: '''Yo los apoyo (pone su mano) '''Liral: '''Igual yo (Pone su mano sobre la de Gabriel y se sonroja) Capitulo 8: ????? Proximamente Encuesta ¿Que opinas de la serie? Esta epica, me encanta :D Es buena, me gusta mucho Es buena, pero puede mejorar Esta regular No me gusta mucho Esta horrible Categoría:Entradas